


Stop Talking

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Damian decide that fooling around in Bruce’s bed is a lot better….Well, Jason likes to think so, while Damian thinks he should just shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this out focusing on them having sex on Bruce’s bed….Maybe I’ll get back to that mindset later on.

The burn washes over his body with each roll of Jason’s hips. He takes comfort in it, clinging to the older man’s back, dragging his nails, returning a lesser amount of pain, down until he grabs Jason’s ass with both hands and helps his lover drive into him even more.

Damian loves this, loves being filled and stretched and full. He loves being overpowered and mostly covered up by the older man. He loves the bite marks, hickies and scratches they inflict on each other, and enjoys the fact that their _fucking_ still lingers in the air far after they had their fill.

It’s what leaves him coming back for more. Because Jason understands how much Damian needs it, he may tease him for it, but he understands. He gets how rough he needs it, and knows when to take Damian far as he can go. Letting loose, giving control over their body, was hard for Damian. Not unless it was Jason who had the reigns. He knew how to use him properly, how to make Damian just feel and drown in the pleasure that washed over him, knew what to say before, during and after sex.

This time was not like the others. Jason pushes into him with such slowness, it pulls a long and guttural moan from Damian’s throat. He quickly tries to muffle it into the black, silk sheets underneath him, throwing his head to the side to do so. Blushing, he remembers where he is, just from the feel, from the slide of his body, slick with sweat, over the covers.

Jason pulls back with a low chuckle, figuring Damian out quickly. Just when he was out almost all the way, Jason pushes back in just as slowly, both of them savoring the movement. Damian’s clawed grip flexes, willing him to go faster. Jason leans down and nips his collarbone with sharp teeth, grinning at the whimper Damian failed to hold back as he slid in to the hilt.

“Daddy’s party is just downstairs, Babybat, and you’re making this much noise. Someone might hear and come up to investigate,” Jason hums along his neck until he is by the boy’s ear, “that would definitely ruin our fun, and it would be in poor taste to leave you like this.”

Jason’s hair tickles the side of his head, letting Damian get a whiff of him. He muffles another moan into Jason’s ear, growling his disapproval at his words.

“Think about it, Damian, we’re here fucking on Daddy’s bed with all our favorite people just below us with a thin wooden door to separate us from them.”

The reminder of where they are makes Damian wiggle with guilt, feeling the slick slide on his back again. Jason grinds into him with a low groan as Damian returns it with a roll of his hips.

“Timmy probably caught on the minute we walked out, he’s probably imagining what we’re doing right now. Or maybe Dick. You know how uncanny he is with our presence It wouldn’t take long for him to figure out we’re missing. Maybe he’ll hear us and come join. You’d like that wouldn’t you. You’re a little slut just waiting to be double teamed by your two oldest bros, yeah?”

Damian trembles against Jason’s body, shamefully mewling at his words, neither confirming nor denying him. The younger one surges up for a kiss, willfully making Jason shut up in the best way possible, fucking his tongue into his mouth. It distracts Jason easily, making his thrusts just a tad more erratic. His head moves in time with his hips, sloppily disconnecting their lips from time to time, and annoys Damian enough to reach up and grip his hair to hold his head still as Damian works him over.

When they break away, their breaths come in heavy pants.

“Or maybe Bruce,” Jason rasps, skimming his lips against Damian’s cheek, “he is the Batman. He would definitely start looking for us.”

It takes Damian a second to process what the ex-Robin was saying, but he narrows his eyes at the mention of his father.

Jason resumes fucking him slowly so that he can pull back and watch Damian closely, probably for his own amusement.

“What do you think he’d say when he walks in on us?”

“The reason why I kissed you was to make you shut up and make you move faster,” he hisses.

“That doesn’t answer the question, little D. I’m thinking major grounding would be in order.”

“You’re really killing the mood right now, Todd.”

Jason chuckles before leaning down to bite Damian’s bottom lip apologetically. “As fun as it would be to continue imagining Bruce’s reaction to us fucking on his bed, I’d much rather keep you to myself a little bit longer.”

He shifts all his weight onto one arm while the other one slides down Damian’s side to wrap his fingers around Damian’s leaking erection. Damian leaks out more cum, now covering Jason’s knuckles with it.

“You’re about ready to blow, huh?”

He picks up the pace, eliciting a relieved sob from Damian’s mouth. His own fingers tug at the baby fine hair -major surprise for Damian the first time he had touched it- appreciating Jason’s newfound attention to his body.

He moans particularly loud, forgetting to keep quiet, when Jason brushes his prostate.

“Shhh, I got you. Keep quiet.” Jason watches his face intently, never breaking eye contact as his hips pumps harder into Damian.

This time he keeps pushing against Damian’s prostate with every thrust. Control long gone, Damian continues to mewl and whine for it, asking for more. This time, it’s Jason that kisses him to shut him up, or at least to muffle his voice.

Damian’s body jerks up, bumping their chests together. He practically screams into Jason’s mouth as he cums messily into his hand. Nails mark their way up Jason’s back until all of his fingers are in Jason’s hair, tugging away at the strands as he rides his orgasm out.

It’s not long before Jason follows after, spilling himself inside Damian, making the brat squirm at the feeling. It’s not that he dislikes it, far from it actually. The slick feeling of Jason’s cum in his body excites Damian enough to get him hard sometimes, but not this time.

Jason collapses on top of Damian, making the teen growl at the sudden pressure on his chest. He only laughs, nuzzling his face into his neck to breathe in sex induced sweat on Damian’s skin.

His hand had uncurled and was resting on Damian’s thigh, when the brat moves to grip it and bring it up to his face. Predicting Damian’s next move, Jason lazily turns his head in time to watch and feel Damian’s tongue drag it’s way up his index finger, pulling the tip into his mouth to suckle on it before making the digit pop out from between his lips.

“That’s always hot to watch,” Jason slurs, never taking his eyes off of that tongue. Damian only snorts in response.

It isn’t after a long while before Damian finishes licking his cum off of Jason’s hand and says, “I’ll let you lick me clean if that’s what you want.”

Damian may expect Jason to be aware of what he likes, but sometimes he likes to return the favor.

“Round two already?”

Damian only rolls his eyes before he kisses Jason to shut up post-release chatter.


End file.
